The Nomadic Tundran Ponies of Panaq
Established In 1892 from colonists who got lost and ended up in a land with talking nomadic ponies and vast tundras the Nomadic Tundran Ponies of Panaq a very large, safe nation, remarkable for its compulsory military service. The national anthem is the "Oath to Order". It's population of 2.9 billion have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. Eventually the colonists and talking nomadic ponies learned to co-exist peacefully as one country. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Education, Law & Order, and the Environment . The average income tax rate is 56%, but much higher for the wealthy. A powerhouse private sector is led by the Colt Arms Manufacturing Company. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to a well-funded police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Panaq's national animal is the Ice Canine, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its currency is the Ponynote. Panaq Defense Forces The Panaq Defense Service uses a Defense and Retaliation Strategy letting the enemy invade to a certain point and let it have a sense of superiority before rapidly overwhelming it with the National Militia and Army Regulars. The MBT 5 is a military product that attempted to create a tank that would be able to fight on it's own if neccesary hence the nickname "Wolf". The Pony Scout Car is armed by a 75mm cannon and a coaxial MG42, It's top speed is 53 mph and has a crew of four. It is mainly used by the National Militia. Sdkfz 2341 armored car.png|Pony Scout Car 320px-Army Heritage Museum B.A.R..jpg|Squad Issue Automatic Rifle Unit axis panther ausf d.png|MBT 5 "Wolf" 350px-Karabiner 98k.jpg|Standard Issue Rifle relic00014.jpg|Live National Militia Fire Training relic00023.jpg|Anti Tank Ambush Practice relic00028.jpg|Regional Practice Briefings The Panaq Defense Forces is divided into four branches consisting of the Panaq Air Guard, the Panaq Navy, the Panaq Army Regulars and the largest branch the National Militia. Due to several regional conflicts the majority of the population has had at least been trained in basic combat. Conscription is compulsory and everyone must complete a year of serving in the military and attend military training with their designated company every month for ten years. The main defensive strategy is for the Army Regulars to hold off the attackers long enough for the National Militia to mobilize and repel the attackers with the support of the Navy and Air Guard Panaq Navy The Panaq Navy is divided up into three Naval Groups each with their own assigned area for defense. Like the Army Regulars, Panaq Air Guard and National Militia service in the Navy is one of the choices offered when one must complete their military service. It's naval doctrine relies on combined ships ranging from battleships to destroyers and relies on aircraft carriers to work effectively. 2nd Naval Group-Perseverance 62 Ships total Includes: Three Battleships PNS Perseverance PNS Seafire PNS Hurricane Five Heavy Cruisers PNS Churko PNS Tempest PNS Dauntless PNS Avenger PNS Typhoon Four Aircraft Carriers PNS Orphan PNS Halberd PNS Whirlwind PNS Loyalty Twenty Vanguard class Light Cruisers designated in sequential numbers Ex. PNS VLC 1, VLC 2.... Thirty Mustang Class Destroyers designated in sequential numbers Ex. PNS MCD 1, MCD 2.... Panaq Space Exploration Program Currently Panaq has a space station orbiting Earth . The space station is crewed by 3 people, has the ability to observe Earth as close as 50 feet and it has a fixed 3.7cm Flak 43 auto-cannon. Due to constantly having to change directions due to "asteroids" and having a high risk of impact the crew has the escape pod and on the Earth we have a rescue shuttle on stand by 24 hours a day. National Panaq Tundran Railway The National Panaq Tundran Railway (NPTR) is the national and only railroad company of Panaq. It is tasked with transporting goods, materials and citizens across the country. It currently has 21 Class 01 workhorse locomotives which have universal parts and can be serviced in any rail station in Panaq for less logistical burden. Office of War Information The Nomadic Tundran Ponies of Panaq has mixed relations with the members of the Antartic Alliance ranging from mutual to antagonistic especially towards its eastern neighbor.It also has some distrust between humans and ponies in the armed forces. To try and ease relations the OWI posts propaganda posters to promote cooperation between humans and ponies in every day life.